


Matty

by HarceusMjalga (Ingoma)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/HarceusMjalga
Summary: A short look at Matty's thoughts after the finale and what happened after.-https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12926400/1/Matty





	Matty

Matilda Webber was sad.

Sad might not be the right word. Upset, maybe. Angry at herself, definitely. She had caused all of this. All Matty had wanted to do was protect Mac. Too even help him. She had loved him like the son she never had.

And now he left.

Matty rarely drinked. A highly trained government operative, many things could happen if she was drunk. Most of them bad.

But tonight, she only wanted to wash it all away. The pain, the lies, the suffering, the anger, and the stupid _sadness_ that flowed through her too be gone.

Mac leaving was something she hadn't foreseen. While she'd been worried when he first said he wanted to resign, Matty had hoped meeting Oversight would help him. That it wouldn't blow up in her face when tough little blondie met the parent who abandoned him. Who didn't even care.

Matty wasn't thinking straight, and she knew it. The imagining of what happened after words, the memories that haunted her.

Jack had left. Riley had left. They all left her with _James,_ she spat the name out in her mind. Matty couldn't believe how much he manipulated Mac. Jack. Riley. Bozer. All of them. It had started before she had arrived. When Thornton had been in charge. Did Thornton know about Mac's Dad as well? How would she have handled it?

Matty hadn't been with Mac for long and she lost him. Not even the traitor could do that.

Matty looked at the alcohol in her hands. She slammed the bottle down and marched into her house. Blondie wouldn't come back, and Matilda wouldn't let herself stay down. The hidden painting. Jack.

" _Uh, Mr. Oversight sir?" Jack stared at James, both eyes filled with determination._

_James' face was unreadable._

" _Where my partner goes, I go. So I think you're going to file another resignation." Jack turned around, and raced out of the Phoenix, probably hoping to catch Mac._

_Riley sighed. She reached into her bag and grabbed a small USB drive. "US government might want this. I'm leaving as well."_

_She pushed the device into James Macgyver's hands. She turned and followed Jack and Mac._

_Bozer went up to Matty. "Um, I don't want to leave Phoenix yet. It's a good job, and I have friends here."_ Leanna's name was not spoken _"But can I go? With Mac?"_

" _Go." With that one word, the best operatives in all of Phoenix had left._

Matty didn't know anymore. She had to put together another team. Process more things. Paperwork. And then?

Matty breathed in and out. Maybe Patricia Thornton, the traitor who knew Mac for longer and was his former boss, and Nikki Carpenter, theCIA agent and Mac's former girlfriend would be able to help her out with Mac.

She needed to know his history. When he first cracked. From this mission to Cairo. Matty had one goal in mind.

Help him. Mac.

And by life and death, she'd do it.

For Mac.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 May 2018


End file.
